La puissance du phénix argenté
by Barbara-Gaelle
Summary: Le véritable titre est : La puissance du phénix argenté au baguette croisées. Cela parle de la suite du tome 6 qui me plairait mais je doute que cela soit possible. BOnne lecture.
1. INFORMATION

INFORMATION :

Comme promis voilà une fanfiction qui je l'espère, vous plaira.

Pour les réponses aux reviews je les ferais sur mon skyblog dont voilà l'adresse :

h t t p / p o t t e r g i n e v r a . s k y b l o g . c o m /

sans les espaces évidemment.

Les réponses au reviews de cette fiction se feront le jour de la prochaine publication d'un nouveau chapitre.

Alors tout d'abord je préviens que les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je changerais souvent cette page selon les occasions. Voilà.

Bonne lecture

Gaga


	2. L'héritage des Potter

L'héritage des Potter

Nous sommes le 30 juillet 1997, il était minuit moins cinq. Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, était allongé sur son lit en essayant de faire abstraction aux brûlures de sa chair.

Depuis environ une semaine Harry subissait des élancements mais souffrait sans rien dire. Il pensait que c'était peut être le Lord Noir plus communément appelé Vous Savez Qui ou pour les plus courageux Lord Voldemort.

Ses élancements étaient des brûlures, elles n'étaient pas douloureuses mais dérangeantes. Elles pouvaient se propager dans le corps entier ou seulement quelques parties du corps. La constatation qu'Harry put faire durant cette semaine c'était que les élancements partaient du cœur.

Par contre une chose l'étonnait beaucoup, au début quand cela avait commencé il avait cru d'abord que Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de le tuer. Il avait été par terre pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes sous l'intensité de la douleur. Mais au fil des jours la douleur s'était atténuée sauf à certain endroit où elle n'était jamais allé, c'était ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, les élancement se déplaçaient et s'atténuaient après être passées plusieurs fois au même endroit.

Harry avait par la suite pensé à du poison ou à une potion qu'il aurait prise par mégarde. Mais il aurait du boire ou manger quelque chose d'empoisonner. La possibilité d'avoir été victime d'un sort de magie noire l'avait effleuré mais l'idée était parti très vite ainsi que les autres car si Voldemort aurait voulu le tuer, il aurait voulu le faire lui-même, il ne dit pas que le seigneur noir ne savait pas faire de potion bien qu'il y est pensé pendant un court instant ce qui le fit rire pendant un certain laps de temps en pensant par la suite que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le lui faisait à sa place ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Donc l'idée que c'était Voldemort était insensée car comme il l'avait bien compris à la fin de sa quatrième année, Voldemort voulait le tuer lors d'un duel à arme égale mais peut être pas la même expérience magique.

Revenons maintenant à ses brûlures qui se déplacent, s'estompent au fur et à mesure et nous avons démontré que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui le tuait à petit feu. Harry était perplexe, d'où pouvait venir ces élancements ?

Ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis donc il ne parlait pas de tout cela à l'intérieur de ses lettres.

Minuit moins une, ça y est, les brûlures reviennent, Harry commençait a en avoir assez mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

La chaleur partir du cœur puis se répartie dans tout le corps. Minuit sonnèrent, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti au premier jour ne fut pas comparable à celle ressentit à l'instant. Il en aurait hurlé si il n'avait pas eu le souffle coupé.

Une lumière aveuglante l'entoura il pensa que c'était la fin, qu'il c'était trompé. Une bulle blanche l'entoura, des éclairs dorés passaient sur la paroi pour se rendre à différents endroits de son corps que cela soit dans les bras, dans la tête ou même à la place de son cœur.

Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Comme dans la semaine à force que les éclairs entraient aux mêmes endroits, la douleur diminuait. Puis les éclairs devenaient moins nombreux jusqu'à disparaître. Mais la bulle resta. Harry se sentait différent, puis une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit le long de son corps, une douce musique se fit entendre, elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Ses souvenirs de la fin de sa quatrième année firent surface, le dôme de lumière, Voldemort avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage et le chant du phénix. C'était cette musique, le chant du phénix, l'espoir et l'éternel, mais il lui firent pensé à autre chose il l'avait entendu autre part s'en était sur malheureusement il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il se laissa bordé par les notes et sombra dans un sommeil profond pour récupérer certaines force perdue durant ce rite magique. La bulle s'effaça et il retomba doucement sur son lit, les couvertures se placèrent sur lit toutes seules. Il dormait d'un bon sommeil réparateur et se s'aperçu pas qu'un phénix était apparu en haut de la petite armoire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il s'étonna de n'être pas mort. Il ne savait pas se qu'il s'était passé et ne voulait pas réellement le savoir ni ce que ça engendrait comme conséquences.

Il sortit de son lit en pensant qu'il avait du s'endormir en oubliant encore d'enlever ses lunettes sauf que les lunettes en question était sur un parchemin sur le bureau. Bien entendu il ne vit à nouveau pas le phénix qui ne put malheureusement pas attirer son attention car il s'était endormi.

Harry prit la direction de la cuisine. Il sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour servir le petit déjeuner. L'oncle Vernon était déjà partit étant donné qu'il avait une réunion du personnel à six heure tapante et c'est en étant frustré qu'il du préparé son petit déjeuner tout seul, c'est qu'il s'était habitué à ce qu'Harry lui fasse depuis toutes ces années.

Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui entra la première dans la cuisine. Ce fut au moment ou Harry faisait revenir le bacon dans la poêle et les œufs dans une autre.

-Bonjour tante Pétunia, tu peux commencer à manger, je n'ai plus qu'à faire les œufs et j'ai fini, dit il en mettant les morceaux de bacon dans une assiette et l'installa sur la table.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa tante était paralysée. Dans sa cuisine il y avait un jeune homme d'une bonne taille, le corps assez musclé qui permettait de présenter un corps sain et en bonne santé au lieu du corps chétif et sous-alimenté. Des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène mais qui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque.

-Harry ? Questionna t'elle craintivement

-Oui ! Qui a-t-il ?

Là elle fit face à deux yeux verts aussi purs que l'émeraude. Elle les avait vu si souvent mais il y a si longtemps qu'elle en resta statufié.

Les yeux évoquaient de l'incompréhension. Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à son tour.

-Bon j'ai à te parler, sa voix était autoritaire et sans réplique.

De toute façon, se dit il, je ne reste pas alors pour ce qui est de la politesse et de la courtoisie, je m'en passerai.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu reprendre la parole Dudley rentra dans la cuisine.

-Bon j'ai faim, donnes moi à manger !

Mais quand il leva les yeux dans la direction d'Harry qui avait bien changé il pâlit.

-Non, désolé mais tu te le serviras tout seul.

Dudley ne chercha pas à insister tout en restant vigilant. Harry trouva cela étrange, d'habitude il le menaçait, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Bien maintenant je vais pouvoir parler sans interruption. Comme vous le savez je viens d'avoir mes 17 ans aujourd'hui et comme je ne suis ni obliger de rester et je n'en n'est ni envie donc je pars dés aujourd'hui.

-Mais ! Commença sa tante

-Non vous ne m'avez jamais aimé alors pourquoi je resterai ? Vous m'avez traité comme un elfe de maison depuis ma petite enfance et de toute façon oncle Vernon ne me voudra plus sous son toit et j'ai autre chose à faire qui est plus important.

Quand Harry eu fini son petit déjeuner, il se leva et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers il déclara :

-Je partirai vers 15H.

Il arriva dans sa chambre ou plus précisément sa future ex-chambre qui redeviendra la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Au moment ou il ouvrit sa porte un piaillement se fit entendre, il se retourna vers le l'endroit d'où provenait le son pour enfin apercevoir le phénix qui avait l'aire de s'impatienter et plusieurs autres hiboux installés sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'abord étonné de voir deux phénix, puis détacha les colis et lettres se trouvant accrochés à leurs pattes. Deux hiboux restèrent ainsi que le phénix.

Le premier colis qui était d'Hermione était un livre sur la défense contre la magie noire. Lorsqu'il regarda le glossaire il remarqua qu'il avait un chapitre sur les Horcruxes, il souriait en pensant qu'elle pensait vraiment à tout. Une lettre accompagnait le livre

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite d'abord un bon anniversaire et je voulais te dire de ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi._

_Je ne te dit rien de plus si jamais ce message et intercepté._

_Hermione_

Il prit le deuxième colis qui était assez volumineux. C'était les cadeaux que les Weasley lui avaient envoyés. Alors il y avait des farces et attrapes

des jumeaux, un livre de Quidditch de la part de Ron et ainsi de suite. Certaines lettres demandaient de ses nouvelles mais très peu mais à chaque fois elles disaient qu'il ne devait rien faire de stupide.

-Non mais franchement je suis un tel cas désespéré pour qu'ils me le rappellent tous ?

Il prit ensuite le dernier colis qui avait été emmené par le phénix. Au moment ou il l'ouvrit il eu à peine le temps de découvrir que c'étaient deux livres mais une lettre qui était tombé lui prit toute son attention. Il l'ouvrit et fut stupéfait par les premiers mots mais continua de la lire.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Si tu reçois ces livres c'est que tu dois avoir 17ans et que ta mère et moi sommes morts depuis quinze ans et demi. Pour répondre à ta question, oui nous savions que nous allions mourir alors ne te sens pas coupable. _

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te faire part de ton héritage magique. D'ailleurs Potter n'est pas notre véritable nom de famille. Nous avons du changer. Nous sommes la famille du milieu. Lors de la création de la magie trois sorciers sont apparus selon une époque différente. Le premier est celui de la magie obscure qui n'apporta que le malheur donc un sorcier fut créé et c'était la création de la magie éternelle. Malheureusement aucune des deux n'arrivait à se battre alors un autre sorcier fit son apparition et il symbolisait la magie du milieu il devait battre la magie blanche et la magie noire pour que l'harmonie reviennent sur la planète. La magie éternelle fut battue en 1456. Mais il reste encore la noire. Nous sommes les descendant du sorcier représentant la magie du milieu. Tu dois passer ta vie à combattre mais ce sera toi qui arrivera à battre la magie obscure. Une prophétie a été invoquée :_

_Lorsque le phénix argenté trouvera sa moitié, si de leur union d'âme fut complète, naîtra alors le phénix blanc qui sera l'emblème de la liberté retrouvée._

_Si tu te maris avec celle que tu aimes et que ton premier enfant est une fille cela veut dire que la magie obscure est enfin détruite._

_La légende du phénix argenté raconte qu'il avait existé pour la magie noire il avait les pleins pouvoirs mais il avait échoué dans sa mission et sa magie c'était retournée contre lui. _

_Notre magie vient de la puissance de notre amour reçu et donné donc crois toujours en l'amour._

_Les livres t'aideront à savoir maîtriser tes pouvoirs et à t'entraîner pour la guerre. _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous reviendront d'ici peu, tu en aura le pouvoir mais pas pour le moment. Rester concentré sur ta mission._

_Le phénix qui est à tes côtés et le notre, il s'appelle Filius. Il restera auprès de toi pour t'aider. Prends bien soin de lui, ne baisse jamais les bras._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton père, James Henri Potter_

_PS : Fais attention à toi_

_Mon fils,_

_Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras. Tu me manques, fais attention à toi et réfléchi avoir d'agir et garde confiance en toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta mère, Lily Sylvie Evans Potter_

A la fin de cette lettre double, Harry senti des perles salées couler sur ses joues.

-Je vous le promets, je réussirai.


End file.
